


Transfer Student

by griffiee



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, bughead - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-05-17
Packaged: 2018-10-31 14:04:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10900878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/griffiee/pseuds/griffiee
Summary: Jughead moves back to Riverdale after being at Southside for a few years





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Follow my tumblr @griffiee and my instagram @emilygriffin.books

“You here about that new transfer student?” Kevin asked, “I heard he’s a full-blown Dallas Winston. Hot, dark, mysterious.”

Betty rolled her eyes, shutting her locker. “He’s just from Southside High. I’m sure he’s not all you dream of, Kev.” 

Kevin sighed. “Yeah, I know. I’ll bet he’s not even gay. Look! There he is now!”

Betty turned and looked at the beginning of the hallway, her eyes widening. “Wow. He’s-”

“Gorgeous,” Kevin finished.

Betty cocked her head to the side. “No, it’s not that. He’s familiar in some way.” 

She kept watching the boy, until his eyes caught hers and they lit up. She blushed. “Kevin, I think I know who that is...”

“Yeah, who is it?”

She didn’t have a chance to answer before the boy ran up to her and lifted her up, twirling her and hugging her close. “Betty Cooper! I haven’t seen you in ages!”

She beamed and pulled away to look at him. “Jughead Jones...you’ve grown up. God, I haven’t seen you since-”

“My mom left,” he finished for her, “I know. But my dad decided I could finally transfer back.”

She hugged him again. “Archie will love to see you. He talks about you all the time.”

“Yeah? How have you guys been? You still chasing after him?”

She laughed. “No, of course not. I’ve decided to move on.”

He pushed her hair out of her face. “Good for you, Betty. Seriously, you deserve so much better.”

“I second that,” Keven piped up, “I’m Kevin Keller, Betty’s best friend.”

Jughead smiled and shook his hand. “I’m Jughead Jones. I’ll be replacing you. Nah, I’m just kidding. It’s nice to meet you.”

Kevin smiled. “You too. Just to clarify you’re straight? Gay? Bi?”

“Straight,” Jughead answered, amused, “Completely straight.”

“Damn. What a shame,” Kevin joked, “I’ll see you two around.”

Betty waved as he walked away and Jughead threw his arm around her. “Pop’s tonight, Bets?”

“I’ll be there. And Archie?”

“No Archie. Just us.”

Betty blushed and looked up at him. “I look forward to it.”

Later that night, she pulled on a nice white sundress and went to meet him at Pop’s. He was sitting in a booth waiting for her. The first thing she noticed was his jacket.

“You’re a Serpent?” comes out of her mouth before she can stop it. She’s too shocked to remember how happy she is to see him. She’s scared of what he’s become while he’s been gone.

He jumps up. “Betty, it’s not like that. I just...my dad’s one and I...I just...I just hang out with them sometimes. I drive them home when they need it.”

She nodded a little and he grabbed her hands. “Please. Betty, I’m still me. I’m still your best friend.”

She smiled a little. “Juggie...I missed you.”

He exhaled in relief. “Betty, I missed you so much.I’m never leaving Riverdale again. No matter what happens.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow my tumblr @griffiee and my instagram @emilygriffin.books

"Welcome back to Riverdale high!" Archie exclaimed, clapping his childhood best friend on the shoulder, "It's a shame I had to hear about it from Betty, though. You didn't even come to see me."

"Yeah, sorry about that. I was with Betty."

"She grew up to be gorgeous, huh, Jug?" Archie sighed. "Whoever she ends up with will be a lucky guy. Me? I'm pretty lucky myself. I've got Veronica Lodge."

Jughead glanced up to see who Archie was pointing at. He didn't really see the appeal. Maybe Veronica just wasn't his type. 

"Anyway, I have to go. I always walk Ronnie to class." Archie waved to Jughead and jogged off to catch up with his girlfriend.

Jughead sighed and turned around to get to his class, almost immediately running into Betty.

"Sorry! I'm so sorry!" She bent down, picking up her books. "I should've watched where I was going."

Jughead bent down to help her with an amused look on her face. "Betty, it's just me."

She exhaled and smiled a little, taking her books from him. "Oh, hey, Jughead. Where are you going?"

He glanced down at his schedule. "Chemistry, what about you?"

She grinned. "The same place. Come on, I'll show you the way there."

\----------------------

"Thanks for helping me find my way around all day, Bets. You really didn't have to."

"It was really no problem, Jug. I can walk you home too?"

He shook his head. "I'll be fine. See you tomorrow."

"See you then." She waved a little and walked away.

Jughead took a deep breath and began the long walk home. He was dreading when he finally landed at his front door.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow my tumblr @griffiee and my instagram @emilygriffin.books

"Dad! I'm home!" Jughead called, slamming the door and kicking a glass bottle out of the way. "Not again...You were doing so well." 

"Son!" FP greeted, throwing an arm around him. His breath smelled of alcohol and weed. "It's about time you got home! The Serpents are meeting at the bar later tonight!" 

Jughead scowled and scrunched his nose up. "I don't think I'll be able to make it, Dad. I've got, uh, other plans." 

"Yeah?" His eyes turned cold. "What could be more important than your serpent family?" 

Jughead forced himself to meet his father's eyes. "Well, uh, Betty Cooper." 

"Your childhood friend?" FP questioned, intrigued, "You've been talking to her again? You know how us Serpents feel about the good side of town." "

She's different," Jughead argued, "She doesn't care that I'm a Serpent. She only knows me as Jughead." 

FP put his hands up in surrender. "I never said she didn't. Now get out of my house and don't come back until you're ready to be a Serpent." 

Jughead met his steely gaze with one of his own before turning and walking out of the house. 

"Where am I supposed to go now?" he wondered aloud. Just then, a call from Betty came through. "You get home okay?"

Jughead smiled a little. "I decided to do a little Riverdale sightseeing. Come join me? I'll be at Pop's waiting."

He didn't even wait for a reply before hanging up, sitting down in a booth at Pop's. Betty soon joined him, sitting beside him.

"My mom said she spotted the Serpents at a bar in the Southside tonight. Why aren't you with them?"

Jughead sighed and turned to look at her. "I chose to be here instead." He cleared his throat. "With you."

Something flickered in Betty's eyes. "Jughead...you didn't have to do that. I'm okay with you being a Serpent."

"Well, I'm not," he grumbled, "At least not all the time. Sometimes I wish I could just leave...but they're my family."

She nodded and scooted closer to him. "Jughead, do you need someone to talk to? Because I'm right here."

He laughed a little and shook his head. "No, Bets, I'm good. Just...sit with me?"

She nodded and leaned against him. "Of course. I'm not going anywhere."

Huh. That was the same thing he'd said to her before he switched over to Southside High. Except, he had a feeling she'd be keeping this promise, unlike him.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow my tumblr @griffiee and my instagram @emilygriffin.books

"It's past eleven, Elizabeth," Alice accused, "Where have you been?"

"Sorry, Mom. Jughead and I lost track of time," Betty said quickly, not realizing how late it'd been.

"Jughead Jones? Isn't that boy a Serpent?" Alice clicked her tongue. "You shouldn't be hanging out with him."

"Yes, mother." Betty walked up to her room, dejected.

An abrupt knock came from her window, and she looked up to see Jughead waving to her. She giggled a little, opening the window for him.

He climbed into her room. "How's it going, Bets?"

She sat down on her bed. "You know it's past eleven, right?"

He grinned, sitting beside her. "Serpents don't have a curfew."

"What are you doing here anyway?"

"I saw how late it was after you left and figured you could use this," he answered, giving her a hug.

She smiled, wrapping her arms around him. "Well, you weren't wrong."

He chuckled. "I knew you needed me."

She swatted him playfully. "Anyone would have worked: Kevin, Veronica, even Archie."

He put a hand over his heart. "Ouch, low blow."

"My mom doesn't like you," she whispers, growing serious.

Jughead ran a hand through his hair. "I didn't expect her to."

"But I want her to, Juggie. I want her to like you."

He gives her a half smile. "That's sweet, Betty, but I'm fine with her not liking me."

She nods slowly and looks up at the ceiling, thoughtful. "It's getting late. You should be getting home."

He stood up, adjusting his Serpent jacket. "I'll see you tomorrow, Bets."

"I'll be there, waiting to walk you to class," she teased.

He gave her a small smile before climbing out her window and walking home.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow my tumblr @griffiee and instagram @emilygriffin.books

"Betty, we have to go shopping for homecoming tonight!" Veronica begged, "It's a month away and we still don't have dresses!"

"I told you: I'm not going," Betty replied, exasperated, "I'm not going alone. You have Archie, Kevin has Joaquin, and I have no one."

"But you want to go!" she pestered.

"Veronica, I'm not going alone so I'm not going!"

"Of course you're not going alone." Both girls looked up to see Jughead leaning against her locker. "But you're still going."

"Not you too!" Betty groaned.

He grinned. "With me. You can go with me. I mean, if you want to..."

Betty blushed. "Jughead, you don't have to do that for me."

"I want to take you, Bets. But Veronica's right: you need a dress."

He sighed and closed his eyes, resting a hand in her hair as he hugged her close.

She pulled away. "I have to go to class. I'll see you later, Juggie."

She walked off to her class, leaving Jughead alone with Veronica. "You're Betty's childhood friend?"

He nodded. "I am."

"Be good to her, She needs someone who will be her first."

"I always have. Since we were kids."


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow my tumblr @griffiee and instagram @emilygriffin.books

Betty looked through the first rack of dresses. "Veronica, I'm never going to find one that looks good on me."

"Yes, you will. More importantly, Jughead's taking you. You could wear a trash bag and he wouldn't care. He's seen you at your worst."

Betty sighed and turned to face her. "V, I don't think yJuou understand. I've NEVER looked my best in front of him."

"Aww." Veronica smiled softly. "You're scared he won't like it. Trust me: he's going to think you look great no matter what."

Betty sighed and grabbed a white, floor-length dress. "I hope you're right."

\----------

"You're taking Betty?!" Archie exclaimed, "Since when are you two a thing?"

"Arch, I never said we were," Jughead argued, "I'm just taking her to the homecoming dance."

"Jug, that's, like, relationship type stuff."

Jughead sighed, preparing to debate with him. Fortunately, he was saved the trouble when Betty sat between them. 

"Hey, Juggie," she greeted, kissing his cheek.

His face turned red, but he smiled at her. "Hey, Betty. Shouldn't you be working on an article for the Blue & Gold?"

"I'd rather be here with you. This is so much more fun," she teased lightly.

Archie raised an eyebrow at Jughead. "I told you so."

Betty frowned. "Told you what?"

Jughead put his arm around her and scowled at Archie. "Nothing, Bets. Don't worry about it. Why don't you go to the Blue & Gold office? I'll meet you there."

She nodded and ran off down the hallway. 

"You joined the newspaper for her, Jug?" Archie asked in disbelief, "You really like her."

"No, I don't!" Jughead seethed, "Leave it alone, Archie. She doesn't like me, and I don't like her."

Archie shook his head. "Jughead, she's head over heels for you. Trust me."

Jughead scoffed. "Nice girls like Betty Cooper don't like Serpents."

\-----------------

"Hey, Jughead." Betty looked up. "I think this is going to take longer than I thought. Can you stay after school a little bit with me?"

Jughead faltered a bit. "I, uh, I have a thing after school."

"A Serpent thing?"

"Uh, kind of," he answered nervously.

She frowned. "Kind of?"

"I'm meeting up with an old time ally of the Serpents," he explained, "She wants to talk to me."

"She?" Betty demanded, "Who is she?"

Jughead rubbed the back of his neck. "You know Sabrina Spellman?"

Betty scowled and turned back to the article. "Have fun."

"Betty-"

"No, it's fine, Jughead. I've got this. You go meet up with your girlfriend."

He sighed, not having the strength to argue with her. "You can meet up with us at Pop's later, if you want?"

She ignored him, and he walked out of the room, dejected.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow my tumblr @griffiee and instagram @emilygriffin.books

"That's it," Betty decided, packing up her things, "It's eight o'clock. I need a milkshake."

She walked to Pop's, forgetting Jughead and Sabrina were already there. When she walked in, she finally remembered. And, to make matters worse, they were sitting in her booth. She looked away, praying they wouldn't notice as she sat at a table behind them. That way, she could still hear their conversation. 

"Sabrina," Jughead was saying coldly, "I can't help you with this."

"I need someone to accompany me!" she begged, "I can't spy on the opposing gangs without backup!"

Jughead gritted his teeth. "We never asked you to spy on them. We're not helping you with this one."

Sabrina looked up at him with puppy dog eyes. "I just need you to be my date for one night."

Betty's stomach turned at that, and she swallowed down her feelings.

"Couldn't you have found someone more available?!" He fumed.

Sabrina frowned. "Jughead, you're the most available Serpent there is. You know that."

"Not anymore," he stated softly, "I'm not anymore."

Betty felt her stomach turn again. He had someone else. Of course he did. Who wouldn't be chasing after him? It was too late for her. She quickly got up, running out of Pop's.

Jughead looked up abruptly at the commotion, cursing. "Did you know she was here?" 

Sabrina glared at him. "I don't even know who that is."

Jughead stood up quickly, chasing after her. "Betty! Betty, wait up!"

She turned around, her eyes shining. "Why would you ask me to the dance if you already had someone else?"

He gaped at her, unsure of what to say.

"You don't have to take me," she continued, "You can take your Southside girlfriend. You two can be all badass together."

Jughead let out a soft chuckle at that. "Oh, Betty..."

"It's not funny, Jughead!" she shouted, "I'd be mad if my boyfriend was taking someone else to a dance!"

He stepped closer to her. "I don't see how she'd be mad when she's the one I'm taking to the dance."

Betty frowned. "Then why would you ask me?"

He stepped forward again, lightly cupping her cheek. "Bets...I'm taking YOU to the dance."

She blushed a little and faltered. "O-oh..."

"I don't have a Southside girlfriend," he added, "Just you."

She felt her chest fill with a warm emotion as she beamed, tugging him down so she could kiss him. He let out a small gasp, kissing her back eagerly. When they finally pulled away, he couldn't look away from her. She blushed deeply and took his hand.

He smiled. "I'm so glad I transferred back here."

____________  
Fin


End file.
